Blog użytkownika:Cukierkowaaaaaa17/Przygody Marinette ( wszystkie rozdziały )
Przygoda 1 Marinette ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką Paulą pojechały nad morze a dokładniej do Międzyzdroje Marinette miała potrzebę toalety ale niestety w pobliżu żadnej nie było. Paula zauważyła bardzo drogą pizzerie w ktorej mała pizzerinka kosztowała 50 zlotych . Marinette kazała Pauli oglądać menu gdy Marinette nie mogła juz wytrzymać poszła do toalety a Paula stała przed drzwiami nagle Paula krzyczy : - Marinette (cisza) - Marinette muszę ci coś powiedzieć a Marinette : -no chwila jeszcze a Paula :- Marinette ta toaleta jest płatna wiec Marinette wraz z Paulą wybiegly ponieważ nie miały drobnych. Gdy sie obejrzały gonił ich niemiec bardzo sie przestraszyly ale szybko dotarły na rynek Przygoda 2 Marinette z Paulą jechały do Miedzyzdroi. Paula chciała zjeść chleb który naszykowała jej mama ale nie umiala znaleźć gdy przyjechały do hotelu rozpakowywały się i zwiedzały w ostatnim dniu Marinette pomagała Pauli się spakować. Marinette wysypała wszystko z plecaka Pauli i pomagała jej sprzątać w nim na samym końcu pojawiło sie coś podobnego do pizzerinki. Szybko pobiegły do nauczycieli a nauczyciele wybuchli śmiechem i powiedzieli Paula błagam idź no to poszła i się zastanawiała bo przecież nie dawała do plecaka żadnej pizzerinki. Gdy tak sie zastanawiała uświadomiła sobie że na środku jest albo pleśń albo szczypiorek a po bokach były skurki od chleba oraz pomidor wtedy sie zorientowała że jest to chleb! Obydwie wybuchły śmiechem. Przygoda 3 Pani dyrektor powiedziała : - kto chcę zostać na zachód słońca ten ustawia się koło mnie a ci którzy nie chcą idą z nauczycielami do hotelu. Marinette z Paulą zostały ponieważ Paula bardzo chciała zostać najpierw szli w stronę molo i tam przystaneli pani dyrektor zafundowała wszystkim ktorzy poszli po lodzie. Gdy już zjadły poszły pooglądać kupki z napisem Paula i Marinette kupiłysobie i doszłydo reszty grupy pani dyrektor poprosiła obcego mężczyznę o zrobienie zdjęcia za ustawiajaca sie grupą szli pijacy w czarnych rurkach obcisłej czarnej skórzanej kurtce i krzyczeli do pani dyrektor mozemy sobie zrobic z Panią zdjecie pani taka ładna zaczęli przytulać panią dyrektor ale oczywiściebez jej zgody wszyscy sie zaczeli gapic pani dyrektor byla zła wszyscy wtedy poszli do hotelu. Przygoda 4 Pewnego zwyczajnego dnia były urodziny Pauli dziewczyny uzgodnily że wtedy Marinette będzie spać u Juli nie umiały się doczekać. Gdy Paula dostała od Marinette prezenty miały impreze były bardzo szczęśliwe naszykowały czekolade herbatniki nutelle w zakrętach �� od napoi itp. Ale pomyslaly skoro ma być to impreza to chciały mieć coś na ciepło. Marinette chciała jajecznicę ( z jednego jajka �� ) więc zabrała masło Paula przyniosła jej jajko pokroila trochę kiełbasy i smażyła ale Paula chciała omleta powiedziała ja wiem jak sie robi Marinette nie musisz mi mówić. Marinette powiedziała no spoko jak nie to nie i Paula wbiła jajko do miski i trzepała gdy wytrzepała dała masło i bała sie wylać więc Marinette musiała to zrobić. Paula zaczela opowiadac przez jakies 30 sekund ale Marinette poszła do toalety i Paula opowiadala jej z kuchni kiedy za jakies 5 minut Marinette przyszła spytała sie :-Paula czy ty obróciłas tego omleta a Paula no nie tego sie nie odwraca ���� Paula chciała dac na talerz a tu nagle cały czarny a Marinette faktycznie umiesz robić omleta po kilku sekundach zaczelo w całym domu smierdziec dymem naszczescie mamy i wujka Pauli nie było ale tata był pywnicy i Marinette do Pauli ja otworzę okna drzwi i wszystko co się da daj mi tylko odświeżacz powietrza i idź zagadaj twojego tate.Paula poszła tata chciał wyjsc a ona cieplo dzis co nie ( choć był grudzien ) ale tata musiał isc po narzedzia i wyczul dym ale przed tym jak Paula poszła zagadac tate Marinette włączyła okap tata wchodzi czuje dym i krzyczy Paula dobrze ze domu nie spalilaś!! Przygoda 5 Były urodziny Pauli było bardzo zabawnie Paula zostawała u Marinette na noc leżały sobie w łóżku i rozmawaiły usłyszały jak ktoś idzie do toalety była to mama Marinette dziewczyny bardzo się przestraszyly aż tu nagle Paula mówi do Marinette że jej pościel się świeci Marinette patrzy faktycznie się świeciła o mało co zawału nie dostala. Była to dla dziewczyn przerażająca noc. ( przepraszam że tak krótko ale w infie wyjasnilam że mogę liczyć na jedną osobę która tak mogę powiedzieć jest producentem mam nadzieję że jutro bedzie lepszy rozdział ) Przygoda 6 Marinette z Paula poszły na łąkę zrobić selfie bardzo sie cieszyły. Łąka była koło mostu i rzeki gdy już zeszły po moście zrobiły sobie pod nim selfie i poszly na łąkę. Nagle gdy się na niej znalazły zaczęło kropic i grzmiec nie wystraszyly się ake gdy strzelil wielki piorun natychmiast pobiegly w strone domu. Paula nie umiala wejsc po murku to weszła po mokrej trawie gdy szly bały się że zmocza sie im telefony bo nie mialy kurtki przeciwdeszczowej. Gdy weszly di parku Paula wahała sie poniewaz bylo tam pelno drzew a przecież byla burza nagle Paula przypomniała Matinette że pan na tecnice kazał isc jak pongwinki i Paula zaczęła isc jak pingwinek nagle jechała jej wielka miłość czyli oczy wiśnie ���� kisiel kto inny no ale ona nadal szła następnego dnia szly na spacer i Paula spiewa z miraculum po angielsku i am a cat czyli ja jestem kotem a tam kolega z klasy Michał no i zaczęły sie śmiać gdy przechodziły obok sklepu zobaczyly ze michal siedział w aucie pomyslaly czy on nas śledzi gdy Marinette odprowadzila Paule do jej domu bala sie iść a jak szła znow go widziała Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania